Electronic devices are often implemented of modular components, which are interconnected through several electrical conductors carrying specific signal. These electrical conductors are known as buses. Although, the signals of interfaces coupled to buses interconnecting modules in electronic device are conventionally well-defined or standardized the actual terminal arrangement of electronic components which provide the interface signals differ. Developers of electronic devices face several problems during layout of the wiring such as issues due to electromagnetic designs, interferences, cross talking and the like. The complexity of these problems is increasing when the wiring layout of an electronic device requires several crossing lines for enabling connectivity of different modules via parallel multi-line buses. Moreover, wiring layouts with crossing line requires the use of multi-layer printed wiring boards (PWB), which are const intensive in development and production. Furthermore, a once designed wiring layout is specific to certain terminal arrangements of electronic components, which prevents from implementing alternative electronic components having the same functionality but differing in terminal layout.
Hence, the need is given to provide a solution, which allows implementing interfaces independent from the actual terminal arrangement of the different interface signals on side of the electronic component.